Kairi's Destiny
by Kitsune-Oversoul
Summary: Riku, Yuffie and Kairi have to leave the island, due to a Heartless invasion. Dreams lead to reality, and Kairi finds out her destiny. More chapters coming soon!


Chapter 2 of a Wish and a Prayer  
  
Kairi was looking out the window of their clubhouse, staring hopelessly at the starry sky. Every star represented a new world out there, and she knew that Sora was in one of those worlds, thinking of her, and everyone else on the island. She sighed and turned to Riku, who was carving a stick he found. Yuffie was skipping rope in the downstairs part of the clubhouse. All was quiet indoors, but outside was dangerous. Heartless were everywhere, and searching for hearts to steal. Every now and then, they'd scratch at the door and try to headbutt it open, but Riku would hold it shut and make sure they didn't get in.   
  
"There!" Riku held up the pointed stick he was working on, "I guess this is our only weapon for now. But hey, we might be in here a while, so we'll have lots of weapons by then."  
  
A Heartless swung at the door from the outside, and chips of wood went flying from a small gash forming in the door. Yuffie dropped her rope and held up her fists.   
  
"Come on, bring it! I'm not scared of you!"   
  
"Yuffie, get up here!" Kairi yelled down to her. They could hear the Heartless gowl from outside. Kairi started to get a little scared, but held her ground and knew she was safe with Riku, at least. Then Kairi calmed down a little, as she heard more scratching coming from the door. She was getting tired, and slid down the wall. She closed her eyes... and she had a different flashback this time. One from the younger days... when she first met Sora:  
  
She saw herself, with the same clothes on as today, but she was shorter and her hair was tied in pigtails. She was standing on the pier, and looking at the sunset. She heard footsteps behind her, and saw a young Sora standing there, smiling and looking at her.   
  
"Hello!" He said cheerfully. Kairi could only smile back. She didn't know what to say. He came over to her and held out his hand. She looked down at it.   
  
"My name is Sora!"   
  
She still was quiet, but shook his hand anyway. She turned a little pink in the face.   
  
"M-my name is Kairi. I'm new here."   
  
"Yeah I heard my friends talking about you. I can tell we'll be great friends."  
  
Kairi felt herself smiling again, and nodding. She remembers both of them sitting on the pier and continuing to talk about whatever happen to come up. She felt so happy. But then, she was looking at her dangling feet, and she seemed to be older now. She looked over to where Sora was sitting before, and he wasn't there. All that sat there was his crown charm necklace. She picked the cold metal up in her hands. Kairi heard herself whisper his name, then she felt herself drop the charm in the water. Then everything went foggy.   
  
"Kairi... Kairi wake up!" It was Riku, and he was shaking her furiously. Kairi's eyes snapped open. She saw 4 Heartless in the room, and more trying to break down the door. She quickly got to her feet and picked up the stick Riku was working on. She didn't quite know what to do with it, so she started to swing it at the Heartless, trying to back them away. One swiped at it and the stick easily snapped. Yuffie jumped in front of them and quickly tied up the Heartless with her rope. She smiled with ease and picked up the boards from the door.   
  
"They'll be ok there for a few minutes while I repair the door! After that, we'll throw them out and take better shelter!"   
  
"But where will we go? This is the only place on the island we can go!" Riku said.   
  
"Well, there *is* the raft... we could escape on that." Yuffie commented while she put the boards in place with the smack of her shoe. Kairi shook her head.   
  
"We can't! We have to wait for Sora to return!"  
  
"He may never come back, Kairi! We have to get off this island before the Heartless take our hearts and we surrender to the darkness!" Riku warned. Kairi sighed,she knew Riku was right. Then she saw Yuffie back away from the door as more Heartless barged in. Riku opened the door on the other side of the clubhouse and persuaded Yuffie and Kairi to leave immediately. They ran out to the raft and quickly pushed it into the water. They kicked Heartless away from the raft as they waited for Riku to come. He shut the door, and fought his way through the chaos. He jumped onto the raft and paddled with his hands. The girls watched for rough waters.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mickey was pacing back and forth in the Royal Court. Minnie was standing behind him, trying to calm him down.   
  
"Mickey, it's not that bad. It's happened before, and we can handle this!"   
  
"Minnie, what are you talking about?! The doors are back open! Ansem can come back into power if he wants to, and Sora the Keyblade master is missing! Nothing is going as planned. The worlds were supposed to stay blocked off! Why did the wall break down?! I don't know what you think, but I might have to go search for Sora."  
  
Minnie stomped her foot in protest, but knew he was right. Sora was the only one that knew what to do. The only way to tell him this happened, was to find him. There were too many worlds to do it alone.   
  
"How are we going to find him?"  
  
"You have to stay here. I'll search the other worlds for him. The others must have seen something. And I have these... " Mickey held out Sora's summoning gems. "Sora gave them to me, as he didn't need them anymore. They can help me out. Just... forgive me!"  
  
"Of course." Minnie smiled, then turned to the door. "But what about Donald and Goofy?"  
  
"They can come with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodbye, Island!" Yuffie yelled as she waved at the island. "I wonder where the others are?"   
  
"Let's just hope they're safe." Riku said as he guided the raft. Kairi was staring into the water, and poking her finger in, making ripples. The sky was getting a little brighter now, and the Heartless were getting smaller and smaller on the island. There was a shimmer in the water, that caught Kairi's eye. She looked over and saw a small rock sticking out of the water, and a chain dangling off of it.   
  
"Hey Riku, look over there!" Kairi jumped off the raft and swam over to the rock. She took the chain and rubbed off some of the rust and lime. She gasped, and swam back to the raft.   
  
"It's Sora's chain!" She held up the chain to the others as she climbed back up. "I had a dream, and it was me dropping that chain into the water. It must have meant something. But what?"  
  
The chain started to glow. Riku took it from her and wiped it off even more with his shirt. He felt a weird surge coming off of it. He passed it to Yuffie to look at.   
  
"He must have dropped it when we were saying goodbye. But I've never seen it there before."  
  
Suddenly, the chain disappeared. They looked around for it, but it was nowhere to be found. Then Kairi felt something long in her hand. She caught a glimpse of a slightly smaller Keyblade in her hand. She dropped it in surprise.   
  
"W-what is that?!"   
  
"It's a Keyblade! But... how? I thought there was only one!"  
  
They all stared down at the Keyblade. They looked at the chain's charm, and it was shaped as a heart. It couldn't have been the original Keyblade, they knew Sora had it. So what did this all mean? Kairi layed the Keyblade on her lap, and examined it carefully, as if it was made of glass.   
  
"This must mean, that the doors opened again. But wasn't Sora the Keyblade master?  
  
"You must... find Sora... and help him."   
  
"What did you say Riku?" Yuffie turned to him, and he was fixing his glove. He looked up at the girls and shrugged.   
  
"I didn't say anything."   
  
They looked at the Keyblade again. Did it actually talk, or was it just a mysterious voice that represented it? They listened closely again, hoping it would give more detail.   
  
"The Door is open again. Sora needs help sealing it.... you must... help."   
  
Riku and Yuffie looked at Kairi with uncertainty. She held up the keyblade and smiled.   
  
"I guess if it's to help Sora and the other worlds, I'll do anything."  
  
Ok that was Chapter 2! It would be longer/better but I have an interview in an hour and I don't want to miss it! Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing so far =P 


End file.
